A Christmas Secret
by Ukume27
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik LOVE Christmas. A little bit too much. Why do they love Christmas so much? Bakura, Yami, and Marik try to find out their secret. One-Shot.


**A/N: Just a little one shot for Christmas. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, a certain Pharaoh would find himself beneath my Christmas tree! *giggles.* I do not make any money off of my stories. They are just for pure fun!**

**Christmas Secret**

Joyful giggles permeated the apartment. Three youths sat near the Christmas tree with a myriad of gifts, wrapping paper, ribbons, and bows spread out before them. Their eyes sparkled in the firelight as they conversed and wrapped gifts for their other friends.

A petite youth rose to his feet holding a shiny red ribbon in his hand. The youth had raven black hair tipped in violet with blonde bangs as bright as the sun's rays framing his cherubic features. His amethyst eyes focused on his albino friend. Yugi giggled while wrapping the long wavy silver tresses of the albino into the red ribbon he held; tying a perfect bow with the ribbon.

"Aw Ryou, you look pretty like that," Yugi smiled down at the albino. Warm milk chocolate orbs returned Yugi's enthusiastic smile.

"And festive!" the third friend piped up, "but you are not quite done yet," Malik smirked. The youth had sun kissed mocha colored skin with blonde hair that fell around his shoulders. His lilac eyes searched through the scattered items in front of him before growing wide as they landed on the needed object. His sun kissed hand reached out to grab the scissors.

Milk chocolate orbs enlarged; almost covering the rest of Ryou's pale features as he scooted back, "No! You are not cutting my hair!"

"What?" Malik eyed him confused. He glanced down at the scissors, "No. I wasn't going to cut your hair silly. Come here." He grabbed the end of the ribbons and ran them over the blades forcing the ends to curl into a delicate spiral. "There, now you look amazing."

Yugi giggled again, "He's right, Ryou. You look good like that. The red provides an amazing contrast to your creamy skin and warm eyes."

A pink blush stained Ryou's cheeks, "Thank you," he whispered, "We should really get busy. We have a lot to do."

"Will you at least keep the ribbon on for a while?" Malik pleaded folding his hands in front of him; his lilac orbs begging. Ryou nodded, the spiral ribbon curls falling over his shoulders.

"Yes!" Yugi cheered rocking backwards slightly too far. He lost his balance and landed on his back. Bursting into another fit of giggles before sitting up to return to his wrapping.

"Whose idea was it to give Yugi eggnog?" Ryou raised a silver eyebrow at Malik accusatorily. The blonde Egyptian shrugged innocently. "Uh huh…why do I not believe you?"

Malik shrugged again, "I don't know. Why do you not believe me?" A grin passed over the coral lips; a hint of mischief shinning in his lilac orbs.

"Because usually it is your fault," Ryou giggled throwing a wrapping paper ball at the Egyptian who caught it.

Three pairs of eyes watched the three youths happily wrapping gifts from the opposite side of the room. The owner of pointed coffee colored eyes sat back in his armchair taking a swig of spiked eggnog.

"I don't understand how those three could get this excited about Christmas. It is not even Christmas yet, they are only wrapping," Bakura grunted. Bakura looked amazingly similar to Ryou. He had pale skin stretched tightly over a muscular figure. His long silver hair flowing further down his back than Ryou's formed two horn shaped spikes in the front. His coffee colored orbs glanced down into the glass holding his eggnog. He mindlessly made a circular motion with the glass mixing the nutmeg and cinnamon into the liquid.

"I have no clue either. They always get insanely excited over the littlest things during this time of year," Marik crossed his arms as he observed the three hikaris. Marik looked almost exactly like Malik save a few distinct differences. Marik's blonde hair was longer and spiked randomly around his head in an organized chaotic way. His sharp pointed eyes were a dark lilac while Malik's were a light lilac color.

"I'm not sure," Yami responded quietly; his thoughts preventing him from fully joining the conversation. His crimson orbs locked on Yugi, observing every little movement the petite youth made. The crimson eyed youth looked similar to Yugi. He had black, crimson, and blonde tri-colored hair. His blond bangs spiking up in a proud lightning shape. He was petite as well but not as small as Yugi. His features were sharp and serious opposed to Yugi's gentle cherubic features.

"What's on your mind?" Bakura arched an eyebrow at the tri-colored youth.

"Yami!" Marik hollered as he leaped onto the crimson eyed youth knocking him over sideways into the couch.

"Marik!" Yami growled.

"Well answer us. What are you thinking about?" Marik smirked.

Yami sighed, his crimson orbs returning to the three hikaris, "Have you two noticed that they disappear for hours on end this night each year."

Marik and Bakura glanced at each other before their eyes returned to Yami, "Yes," they both answered.

"Why do you think that is?" Yami asked a smile gracing his lips as he watched Malik dump a bottle of glitter on Yugi's head.

Marik burst out laughing, "Looks like you will have glitter on your carpet for a while, Bakura. That stuff takes forever to come out!"

"Great. Can't wait," the albino snorted.

"Well?" Yami prodded, "Where do you think they go every year?"

Marik pondered, "I have no clue. Perhaps they are in a Christmas play or maybe they go out to do charity work."

"Either of those sound plausible," Bakura rubbed his chin pondering about the question at hand, "Why don't we find out?"

"How?" Yami arching a well-defined raven black eyebrow.

"Do you suggest we follow them?" Marik asked.

"As fun as that sounds, I don't fancy freezing my nuts off chasing them around all night. Why don't you two stay here and we will wait up for them to return. That way we can confront them," Bakura smirked.

"At that rate, why don't' we just talk to them now?" Yami asked.

"No dingbat," Bakura sighed, "They sneak out every year. They don't know we know they go out every Christmas Eve. Asking them now would be pointless. Let's catch them when they return and interrogate them then," silver eyebrows wiggled with mischief.

Yami nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"Let's do it!" Marik smirked.

The three hikaris jumped up from their seated positions and pranced over to Marik, Bakura, and Yami.

Bakura's coffee colored orbs narrowed watching spec after spec of glitter fall from Yugi's hair onto the carpet, "Quit getting glitter everywhere shrimp!"

Yugi grinned at the scowling albino. He plastered a sweet and innocent expression on his angelic features as he walked over to Bakura. He tilted his head to the side, his smile spreading even wider as he leaned over Bakura. He shook his head rapidly from side to side; catching Bakura in a sudden and unexpected glitter downpour.

"Ra damn it!" Bakura jumped up from the chair brushing the specs off of him.

Yugi giggled as he started to sing, "You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile Mr. Grinch! Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the seasick crocodile!"

"You're a foul one Mr. Grinch!" the other two chimed in as the three surrounded Bakura.

"Enough!" Bakura growled stomping off into the kitchen leaving behind the three giggling hikaris.

\/\/\/

The three hikaris glanced nervously around as they entered the living room. Bakura was passed out on the couch snoring. Yami was asleep in the armchair. His head was resting to the side, his breathing deep and rhythmic. His well-toned frame slumped in the armchair completely limp; lost to the conscious world. Marik sat in the other armchair, his boots propped up on the coffee table and his head tossed back against the back of the armchair. The hikaris smiled at each other creeping quietly into the room with a fourth friend. They dragged a large red bag behind them.

"I wish they would not have fallen asleep out here. That makes this a little bit more difficult," Ryou whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"We will just have to be extra quiet this year," Yugi responded in an equally quiet tone. The heavy monstrous bag was slid over to the tree and propped open by Malik and Yugi while their fourth friend reached into the bag, grabbed wrapped packages, and placed them under the tree silently.

Ryou tiptoed closer to Bakura, his head tilted slightly to the side. His hair still pulled back in the red ribbon Yugi had tied earlier, "Do you think they need a hit of sleeping powder?" Ryou whispered.

"Why not?" Malik shrugged glancing at their boss, "Would it be okay, sir?"

The elderly gentleman nodded; reaching into the bag again to grab the last gift, "Just use a little Ryou. We are leaving soon anyway," his voice was warm and kind.

The silver haired albino crept over to Bakura as he watched their fourth friend take his leave. Yugi and Malik helping him pull the bag out of the apartment. Ryou knelt in front of Bakura. Reaching his hand into a small bag strapped to his waist, he brought out a pinch of fine silver powder. He sprinkled it into his palm and was about to blow it in Bakura's face when a hand grabbed his wrist and coffee colored orbs napped open and narrowed at Ryou.

"Uh oh," he whispered. Bakura sat up with a smirk, his hand tightly wrapped around Ryou's wrist. Yami and Marik stretched and sat up.

"We can explain," Yugi squeaked.

Bakura tilted his head to the side, confusion spreading across his face. His hand releasing Ryou's wrist traveled up to Ryou's delicately pointed ears. Yami, Marik, and Bakura eyed the three hikaris. Yugi's ears were easily seen with his hairstyle. They were sharply pointed as well. A bright blush painted his cheeks as he covered his ears.

Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were each wearing tight black leather pants with leather boots and red silk button up shirts. Malik's shirt was unbuttoned half way down exposing his sun kissed chest.

"Okay, what's the explanation? Why are you sneaky out every Christmas Eve, and why are you dressed like elves?" Marik asked glancing at each of them.

"Because that is what we are, Marik," Ryou's milk chocolate orbs met Marik's dark lilac.

"What? You're elves?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, we are Christmas elves. We help Santa every Christmas Eve," Yugi sighed not being too fond at the idea of being caught.

"That explains a bit," Yami chuckled. He rose to his feet and kissed Yugi's small pink nose. "Are you done for the night then?"

The three shook their heads, "He is waiting for us on the roof. We are not done yet," Malik responded.

Yami nodded as he removed his black scarf and wrapped it around Yugi's neck, "Stay warm, Aibou."

Yugi placed a small kiss on Yami's dusky lips, "Thank you!"

Bakura sighed as he stood and went over to the tree grabbing a small box from off to the side. He handed the package to Ryou, "Merry Christmas."

Ryou arched a slim silver eyebrow, "For me?" Bakura nodded curtly. Ryou unwrapped the package and pulled out a soft black beanie. His milk-chocolate orbs rose to Bakura in surprise. "That should help keep you warm tonight."

Ryou beamed, "Thank you, Bakura!" He stood on his tiptoes as his slim arms wrapping around Bakura's neck.

"You're welcome," Bakura patted Ryou's back before withdrawing from the hug. He took the beanie from Ryou's hands and placed it on his head; making sure the fabric covered the beautiful pointed ears. Strands of silver hair and red ribbon peaked out from underneath the beanie.

Marik followed suit, handing Malik a small box to open. The blonde elf excitedly ripped the wrapping paper off finding lavender leather riding gloves nestled within tissue paper.

"Wow," he breathed reaching into the box and pulling the gloves out of the box. He slid the leather gloves onto his hands, "Thank you, Marik. How did you guys know we needed this stuff?"

"We didn't," Bakura smirked, "Lucky guess."

"When will you be done?" Yami nuzzled Yugi soft hair breathing in the scent of strawberries.

"Not for a while. We really need to get going," Yugi glanced over at the other two Christmas elves. They nodded giving Bakura and Marik a hug. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami, "I will see you later."

Yami placed a chaste kiss on Yugi's soft lips before releasing his grip on the petite elf. The elves walked over to the fireplace glancing back at Yami, Bakura, and Marik. They winked as they walked straight into the fire. They did not flinch as the flames licked at their legs and their boots. They waved goodbye as a mysterious force pulled them up the chimney.

"At least we know now," Marik chuckled.

Yami nodded his agreement before plopping back down into the arm chair, "Mystery solved."

"And they would have gotten away with it if it weren't for us meddling psychos!" Marik cackled as he returned to the armchair he occupied earlier.

\/\/\/

The stars shone brightly in the black blanket of the silent and cold night. They were almost done delivering Christmas presents. Santa slid down the chimney of the last house on their stop with his large red bag filled with gifts for the family below. Ryou swung his leg over the ledge of the chimney before his pointed ears twitched.

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Do you hear that?" the albino asked swinging his leg back over the chimney and walking towards the roof overhanging an ally between the two houses. Yugi and Malik paused, their sharp hearing listening for whatever Ryou's ears had picked up.

"I don't hear anything," Malik commented.

"Shh…" Ryou raised his hand, "There, do you hear that?"

"It sounds like crying," Yugi approached the edge where Ryou leaned over; glancing into the dark ally below. Ryou slid off the roof landing gracefully on his feet. He was followed shortly after by the other two Christmas elves.

"Hello," Ryou's gentle English accent dancing through the night air. He smiled down at a six year old child huddled near the trashcan. She shoved herself into the corner formed by the trashcan and the building behind her trying to block out the bitter winter air. Tear filled honey brown glanced up at Ryou. The girl's tiny form shivered violently; her small lips blue from the cold. "What's your name?" Ryou asked.

"Ma…m..mm…McKenna," she answered shivering.

"McKenna, what are you doing out here by yourself at this time of night?" Yugi asked glancing down at the shivering child.

"I got lost. I was separated from my momma and can't find my way home," she answered; large tears overwhelming her bright innocent honey brown orbs.

Ryou removed his hat and sat it on her head, "I'm sure Santa will give you a ride home."

"Really? Santa?!" the child asked excitedly, her spirits already beginning to improve.

"That's right little one. We are Christmas elves," Yugi smiled at her. He remove his scarf that Yami had given him and wrapped it around her chilled neck. Malik took his gloves off and handed them to the child.

They watched as her tiny numb fingers struggled to put the gloves on. Malik knelt in front of McKenna and slid the gloves on her tiny fingers, "Are you ready to go home, McKenna?" Malik asked with a smile. She nodded excitedly.

Yugi and Malik each took one of her hands. They guided her over to the house St. Nick currently worked. Malik wrapped his arms around her waist, "I need you to hold onto me okay? We are going to jump up onto the roof."

"Are you sure you can lift her on your own, Malik?" Yugi asked, his amethyst orbs glancing nervously over at the other elf.

"I know I can," He smiled at the child as he lifted her into his arms; holding her small form protectively close to his chest. He bent his knees and launched himself up to the roof; landing silently and gently next to the sleigh.

"Oh wow! Is that really Santa's sleigh?" she asked bouncing in Malik's arms. Yugi and Ryou jumped up onto the roof landing next to Malik.

"You bet. That is the genuine sleigh," Ryou answered, "I think there is a blanket in the back. We will keep her warm until Santa comes back up."

"I will go help him and tell him what is going on," Yugi offered. He did a back flip over the edge of the chimney and fell gracefully through the flue.

Ryou and Malik placed McKenna in between them. Wrapping her in the warm wool blanket. Her delicate features soon flushed pink as her body heat returned. It was not long before Yugi and Santa climbed back up the chimney hauling the empty bag.

"Looks like we need to make one more stop before I take you home boys," St. Nick smiled down at McKenna who had dozed off. She leaned up against Malik, her head nuzzled into his chest. Ryou pulled the blanket over her shoulder and smiled at Malik.

"You've made a new friend, Malik," Yugi smiled. The blonde elf nodded; glancing down at the youth asleep on him. "Did you happen to get her address?" Yugi asked.

"We don't need it, I know where McKenna lives," Santa smiled climbing into his sleigh.

Yugi and Malik crept down the chimney carrying the child back to her room and tucking her in, "What a night," Yugi giggled quietly.

"You can say that again," the blonde elf chuckled, "let's get home, Yugi. Or at least back to Ryou and Bakura's."

Yugi nodded with a smile, "I'm ready for a mug of hot chocolate and bed time."

"Right there with you," Malik responded.

\/\/\/

The three Christmas elves padded quietly and exhaustively over to their other halves. Ryou curled up on the couch with Bakura who instantly encircled his arms around Ryou. Yugi curled up in Yami's lap, resting his head on Yami's shoulder and breathing in the scent of spice and musk. Malik curled up on the floor with a blanket; resting his head on Marik's leg.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Yugi yawned before sleep could claim him.

"Merry Christmas," the other responded just as sleep came to claim them; lulling them into a deep and peaceful sleep for the remainder of the night.

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone!** ***Hugs and cookies all around!***


End file.
